


Cold Air

by beesandhunny



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Facials, M/M, dennis being a whore of course, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandhunny/pseuds/beesandhunny
Summary: Dennis is cold. Mac helps him out.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Cold Air

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut HELLO i dont know how good it is so im open to criticism!!! i kept the time period ambiguous but i think it's most fitting for after mac comes out :)

“Jesus, Den, maybe if you sat down for a minute you wouldn’t be so cold.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, asshole.”

Despite his words, Dennis moves to sit on the couch anyway. He’s wrapped in a ridiculous number of blankets, all gathered from around the apartment. It’s cold as shit out, with a blizzard running rampant across the city. They decided to brush work off today.

Mac walks over with two cups of tea in hand. He gives the black one to Dennis, keeping the one full of milk and sugar to himself.

“Here you go, _sweetheart_.”

Dennis glares at him. “How are you not cold?” His friend mumbles some stuff about being a beefcake before he turns the TV on.

They put on _The Empire Strikes Back._ Dennis has his legs curled into his chest, cradling his tea with both hands. He’s shivering, and Mac can’t tell if he’s genuinely cold or just being dramatic. Either way, he outstretches an arm.

“Dude, I am not cuddling with you.”

Mac rolls his eyes. Of course Dennis is going to be petulant over this. He needs to think of a half-assed excuse.

“It’s not really cuddling! I just want to warm you up so you’ll calm down.” That got him a dirty look. “Shared body heat, bro. C’mere.”

Dennis seems to weigh his options for a moment before settling on scooting towards Mac. He leans his head on his shoulder. Mac lays a tentative hand over his back and smiles to himself, but Dennis catches him. He grumbles, “just watch the movie.”

Dennis falls asleep faster than he’d ever care to admit. Mac follows soon after, the movie getting drowned out by soft snores.

\---

Mac wakes up with his face smushed in a mass of curls. He lifts his head and looks down - Dennis is still asleep, but the movie’s over, so he figures he might as well wake him up and they can make something for dinner. “Den,” he whispers, no response. He pets Dennis’ hair softly, brushing dark curls out of his face. A little louder now: “Dennis.”

The man opens his eyes wearily. He had no idea he fell asleep, let alone on _Mac._ Mac, who is still running his fingers through his hair. Dennis thinks of stopping him but he realizes he doesn’t give a shit, and maybe, just maybe, he likes this. He looks at Mac wide-eyed with something the other man can’t quite place.

“ _Mac”_

Mac moves to pull his hand away, but Dennis stops him with a hand on his chest before either of them realize what they’re doing.

Neither of them expect it when Dennis kisses Mac, chaste and kind and so unlike the cold exterior he puts on anywhere else.

This happens sometimes. They’ve fallen into such a rhythm with each other, that every little kiss or hurried handjob feels like it’s just around the corner from another. Mac loves when Dennis gets like this, flustered and needy but never frail. Dennis just wants to have someone care for him, and Mac is happy to do that in any way possible.

It doesn’t take too long for both of them to get hard after Mac whines into his mouth. Dennis bites his lip and tongues his mouth, until they finally break apart for air.

“ _Need you”_ Mac gasps, and Dennis smirks at how quickly he can take Mac apart. He nips at the crook of his neck, up to his jaw as his hand lowers to the front of Mac’s pants. Planting bruises on his lover is fun, but getting off with him is way better. Mac squirms in his grip, trying to find friction in Dennis’ cold hand.

He pulls Mac’s sweats down over his boner. “Gonna suck you off.” He whispers, breaking from Mac’s neck. His friend groans and nods, and that’s all it takes for him to rip his blankets off and sink to his knees in front of him.

Dennis rubs his nose up Mac’s cock through the boxers, suckling the head into his mouth and getting the fabric wet. He groans a bit – he’s done this before with Mac, but he can’t pretend he doesn’t still love it as much as he did the first time. It’s not like he’s sucked a whole lot of dicks, but Mac’s is definitely impressive. It’s just long enough, and has enough girth to it that Dennis can barely wrap his whole hand around it. He loves that weight on his tongue.

Mac pulls his boxers down, his cock springing to life before Dennis’ eyes. There’s already a bit of precum pearling at the head, which Dennis laps up on sight. Mac sighs out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

Dennis drags his tongue up and down the length a bit, getting it nice and wet before he engulfs the head into the heat of his mouth. They both moan, and Mac can’t tell if Dennis is faking his, but either way the vibration hits him like nothing else.

He starts to suck on the head, bobbing up and down a little before grabbing Mac’s hand and tangling it back in his hair. He looks up, silently pleading for Mac to pull on it, and when he does, Dennis closes his eyes and sinks deeper.

“ _Fuck,_ Den,”

Now he starts to really suck, getting down close to the base and then pulling off to tongue his slit. He knows what Mac likes, knows how sensitive he is here, and it gets him to yank Dennis’ hair even harder, moaning loud and sinking further into the couch. He throws his head back as Dennis presses a kiss to the head before he moves to lick the underside of his fat cock, just at the base. Dennis is so hard that he starts rutting against the floor.

He pulls off again, the slick noises making Mac groan. He rubs the head of his cock over his lips, the precum coating them like his lip gloss, and slaps the tip against his tongue a few times. His nails dig into Mac’s hips, but he doesn’t make any move to hold him down.

When Mac looks down again, Dennis meets his eyes, heavy-lidded but full of pure lust. He’s so flushed just from having a cock in his mouth, and his jaw aches when he takes Mac in once more. Mac gasps, and his hips thrust up until his cock hits Dennis’ throat.

“ _God,_ you’re a slut, holy shit.”

Dennis moans, and Mac knows that one was real for sure.

“Yeah, you like that, Den? You look so good, baby, I’m gonna come soon-“

Dennis takes this as a signal to suck down his cock even harder. He pulls and stretches his mouth all the way down to the base, sucking more and more even though he can barely breathe. Mac’s cock pulses in his throat, he knows he’s about to come, so he pulls off with a wet pop.

“ _Wh-_ “

“Come on my face.”

Mac fucking _whimpers_ when he starts stripping his cock over Dennis’ face. After a few beats, he comes in wet hot spurts all over Dennis’ cheeks and mouth. Dennis flattens his tongue against the head to gather any remaining drops to swallow down.

A few moments pass, then Dennis sighs out and rubs his face off on one of the blankets. He pulls a face at the stain it makes, but quickly discards it before it really bothers him – preferring instead to get up and straddle Mac. He ignores the ache and creak in his knees in lieu of kissing Mac deep, letting him taste his own come on his tongue.

“Tell me what you want me to do. I wanna come.”

Mac, still a bit out of breath from this guy sucking his dick not 30 seconds ago, considers him for a moment before a smile breaks out over his face. He spreads his legs and easily situates Dennis over his thigh, ignoring the look his friend gives him in response.

“You should rub off on my thigh. Maybe that’ll warm you up.” Mac looks so pleased with himself it’s almost embarrassing.

“I was thinking maybe you’d at least touch me, man-“

“Oh, I’ll touch you, Den.” With that he moves to grab Dennis’ ass, clutching him and moving him forward. The sudden friction makes Dennis gasp out, and he starts to move on his own. Mac keeps him steady, one hand moving to tangle in his curls as he nips at Dennis’ throat. Once he’s happy with one mark, he moves up to kiss around his jaw. Dennis whimpers and quickens his pace a bit.

“Yeah, see? You like that, baby.”

There’s a wet patch formed on the front of Dennis’ sweats. They’ve gotten all tacky, and Mac realizes Dennis isn’t even wearing boxers. His right hand travels under the waistband to grip Dennis’ ass harder. The other slides up under his shirt, and Dennis practically growls when he takes it off himself, still riding Mac’s thigh like a bitch in heat. Mac immediately leans in to bite and suck at his nipples, knowing how sensitive Dennis is there and it makes him like putty in Mac’s hands. He cries out.

“Call me a slut again. Fuck-“

“You’re such a fucking slut, Dennis, I wish you could see yourself. You gonna come on my thigh, sweetheart? I want you to come, Den. You’re so wet.”

Dennis grinds down harder. He’s really moaning now, trying and failing to muffle it by hiding his face in Mac’s shoulder. Mac grabs his hair and pulls his head back again, forcing their eyes to meet before Dennis smashes their lips together, gripping his arm and chest tight. Mac’s half hard again, but doesn’t bother to act on it since he’s already beat. They break off for air.

“’M so close, touch me- _touch me,_ please, _Mac-“_ He’s totally whining, so desperate and needy just from a little friction and Mac’s influence, Mac just has to give him what he wants for that. He pulls Dennis’ sweats down just enough for his cock to pop out and slap against his belly. He grips it.

“Come for me, Den. You look so pretty. Come all over me, baby.” He’s just got his hand loosely wrapped around Dennis’ cock, the precum slicking the way, and it’s all he needs to thrust into Mac’s fist. Dennis’ hips stutter and he moans sweetly as he comes in ropes all over Mac’s hand and thigh. He twitches a bit as he comes down, still lazily grinding back and forth as he pants hard. Mac finally lifts his hand and lets Dennis slump hard into him.

They sit like that for a good minute, Mac petting Dennis’ hair while he pants into Mac’s neck.

“Still cold?”


End file.
